cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuevo Reino De Leon
Nation Information Founding Nuevo Reino De Leon was founded by Diego de Montemayor or Diego I. He was sent as Captain General by the King of Spain in order to settle Nuevo Leon which was at the time a massive area stretching from sea to sea. With 12 families he founded Our Metropolitan Lady of Monterrey. First TOOL War Having been called on by TOOL to punish a enemy nation. The army immediately went to work and after the first few battles Nuevo Leon's army had completly crushed broken the back of the enemy army. When it was joined by two other nations it was pretty much just mopping up. On December 6 the day the war started aid was sent which was then used to help build a small airforce of 10 fighters and 10 bombers. Every day after he had no more army and was pounded by the airforce and cruise missles every day. On December 13 at 11:59 p.m. The Patriarch declared victory against Myspacewevoyagers. Nuevo Leon had lost 20 tanks and 406 soldiers in the conflict. The Posada Wars Having successfully defeated Myspacewevoyagers The Patriarch invaded Muhroolia as his personal reward for helping the other members of TOOL on December 16, 2007 early in the morning. On December 19 Peace was declared after Muhroolia sued for peace. 621 were lost in the war. After declaring peace The Patriarch ordered an attack on Hell Hath No Fury. On December 19 bombing runs were launched in preperation for the attack the next day. On December 26 the wars finally ended with victory over Hell Hath No Fury. 1032 were lost in the fighting. Second TOOL War The Patriarch received news that Keltic Etherealm had attacked a allied nation. He quickly attacked on December 30 with his full army and soon had the enemy begging for mercy. On January 6 at 11:59 after the Patriarch declared victory. 2151 were lost in the war. St.Valentine's Day War The Patriarch ordered an attack and the Singaporean Republic in order to get it to change its false AA. After days of fierce fighting and a temporary anarchy the Patriarchy emerged victorious. This war led to a million pesos and 2000 foreign soldiers coming to the nations aid and its bloodiest war to date. The nation experienced the largest jumps in both military and technology to date. 6788 were lost in the war. The war lasted from February 14-21st at 11:59 pm. Colonial Wars of Morocco On March 7, 2008 The Patriarch ordered an invasion of Morocco and the Western Sahara during the Scramble for Africa. Several nations recognized the Kingdom's legitimacy in the area and after some negotiations opened a embassy with another power from Romania. By March 17 The empire included Northern Mexico, Texas, New Mexico, Morroco, Western Sahara, Algeria, Tunisia, Uruguay, Parts of Antarica, Kuwait, and Singapore. St. Patrick's Day War The Patriarch attacked warped_midgard in order to steal tech, land, and money. The losses starting on March 17 were few compared to what was gained. Black Friday War The Empire attacked Neverwinter in order to have it change its false AA. The war began with a massive blitzkrieg beginning at 2200 on November 28, 2008. Filled with anger at seeing his technologically advanced nation collapse, Myrdynn leader of Neverwinter deleted his nation and ended the war on December 1, 2008. Karma War Nuevo Reino de Leon joined the war against Karma by attacking World Union, a member of the Dark Templars on April 24, 2009. Swiftly he defeated the armies but was later attacked by Paradisia on April 25 a far more powerful nation that continually brought heavy damage to the nation. Not until April 29 did Nuevo Leon achieve a major breakthrough by defeating Paradisia for the first time in open battle and along with that the army was able to loot over $2,000,000 from Paradisia of Sparta. On April 29 a general Armistice was signed and peace was declared with Paradisia. The war with World Union which had gone inactive expired by May 2, 2009. After the Karma War a reconstruction program was started to build up the nation to be stronger than ever: Reconstruction Deadline December 31, 2009 (done 11/18/2009) Reconstruction Agenda: * Infrastructure 5100 (done) * Technology 600 (done) * Land 2500 (done) * Airforce 47 Raptors 3 Tupolvs (done) * Navy 10 ships (done) * Improvements 60 (5 Intelligence Agencies, 5 Factories, 2 Naval Acadimies, barracks, Naval Imrpovements)(done) * Wonders 2 (Look at Wonder Program)(done) * Become a member of the Zeta Regiment (done) TOP-C&G War In its most recent war Nuevo Reino de Leon began to fight for its fellow alliance members and declared war against enemies of TOOL. Currently in the most vicious fighting it has ever experienced along with the first time use of Nuclear Weapons the Empire has been badly bashed but far from defeated. Beginning in 2/2/2010 with a declaration of war on muleys the battle front quickly escalated. The struggle has put the nation into conflict with the following nations: * muleys, ruled by milled, member of Sparta. (First use of Nuclear Weapons) * Baten Kaitos, ruled by QueenMel, member of Nemesis * CL170, ruled by R0B3R7 W3155, member of Monos Archein * Rodinia, ruled by Cynic, member of LoSS * Union of St Olympus, ruled by PSaldanha, member of LoSS * Exodos, ruled by Vlake, member of Random Insanity Alliance * Crystal Ordinance, ruled by Vend3tta, member of Viridian Entente * Ozarkana, ruled by Bill Wallace, member of Viridian Entente After receiving information that a peace agreement had been reached on 2/27/2010 and a peace offer had been sent to the Empire it remained on high alert through the following day waiting for the rest of the nations to comply with the peace agreement. The final peace declaration was signed on 3/2/2010. This was the most devastating war in the nation's history bringing down the nation strength from 39,695 to a low of 5,762. Reconstruction: * Infrastructure: 5500 * Technology: 1500 (done) * Full Air force (done) * Navy: 30 ships * Land: 3000 (done) Category:Former member of The Order of Light